Closer
Closer, realizado por Joe Inoue, foi a quarta abertura de Naruto: Shippūden. Ela se estende desde episódio 78 até o episódio 102. Após os episódios, ela foi substituída por Hotaru no Hikari. Letra Kanji 身近にある物 常に気を付けていないと 余りに近すぎて 見失ってしまいそう あなたが最近体験した 幸せは一体何ですか？ 恵まれすぎていて 思い出せないかも！ 今ここにいる事 息をしている事 ただそれだけの事が 奇跡だと気付く 身近にある物 常に気を付けていないと 余りに近すぎて 見失ってしまいそう Rōmaji Mijika ni aru mono Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to Amari ni chikasugite Miushinatte shimaisou Anata ga saikin taiken shita Shiawase wa ittai nan desuka Megumare sugiteite Omoidasenai kamo Ima koko ni iru koto Iki wo shiteiru koto Tade sore dake no koto ga Kiseki da to kizuku Mijika ni aru mono Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to Amari ni chikasugite Miushinatte shimaisou You know the closer you get to something The tougher it is to see it And I'll never take it for granted Oitsuzuketekita yume Akiramezuni susume you nante Kirei koto wo ieru hodo Nanimo dekichainai kedo Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni And I'll never take it for granted Lets go! Rōmaji (Versão Completa) Mijika ni aru mono Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to Amari ni chikasugite Miushinatte shimaisou Anata ga saikin taiken shita Shiawase wa ittai nan desuka Megumare sugiteite Omoidasenai kamo Ima koko ni iru koto Iki wo shiteiru koto Tade sore dake no koto ga Kiseki da to kizuku Mijika ni aru mono Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to Amari ni chikasugite Miushinatte shimaisou You know the closer you get to something The tougher it is to see it And I'll never take it for granted Lets go! Hitodasuke wo gizen to Yobu yatsura mo iru kedo Shinjiru no mo utagau no mo Hito sorezore dakara Tatoe kari ni sore ga Gizen de atta toshite mo Dareka wo sukueta nara Soryamushiro nani yori mo zutto Oitsuzuketekita yume Akiramezuni susume yo nante Kirei koto wo ieru hodo Nanimo dekichainai kedo Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni And I'll never take it for granted Lets go! Mijika ni arumono Tsune ni ki wo tsuketeinai to Amari ni chikasugite Miushinatte shimaisou You know the closer you get to something The tougher it is to see it And I'll never take it for granted Oitsuzuketekita yume Akiramezuni susume you nante Kirei koto wo ieru hodo Nanimo dekichainai kedo Hitonigiri no yuuki wo mune ni Ashita wo ikinuku tame ni And I'll never take it for granted Lets go! Português Temos que ter um cuidado extra Com as coisas que estão mais perto de nós Sabe, quanto mais próximo ficamos de algo Fica mais difícil vê-lo Que felicidade é essa Que você acabou de sentir? Deve estar tão abençoado Que não consegue se lembrar Que agora você está aqui Que você vive e respira Tudo isso são pequenos milagres Do jeito que são Você tem que ter cuidado Com as coisas que estão próximas Quando ficamos perto de algo Fica mais difícil de vê-lo Você tem que ter cuidado Com as coisas que estão próximas Quando ficamos perto de algo fica mais difícil de vê-lo, vamos lá Embora existam pessoas Que chamam de hipocrisia o ato de misericórdia Há pessoas que acreditam E outras que duvidam Mesmo que seja hipocrisia Se alguém puder ser poupado Isso é sempre melhor Do que tudo Acredite em seus sonhos Tudo bem dizer para não desistir Quanto mais tempo de perde Menos se faz Deixarei essa coragem no meu coração Para com ela sobreviver amanhã E eu nunca vou me contentar Vamos lá! Todos abriram caminho para o rei, por aqui, senhor Então você é o menino que salvou o mundo Sim, vossa alteza Você será recompensado por sua bravura, o que é que você quer, ouro, prata? Não, sua alteza É grande? Não, senhor Bem, o que é então? Não busco recompensa alguma, porque já adquiri um presente no meu coração Você tem que ter cuidado Com as coisas que estão próximas Quando ficamos perto de algo Fica mais difícil de vê-lo Você sabe quanto mais perto fica de algo Mais difícil fica enxergar E eu nunca vou tomar como garantido Acredite em seus sonhos Tudo bem dizer para não desistir Quanto mais tempo de perde Menos se faz Deixarei essa coragem no meu coração Para com ela sobreviver amanhã E eu nunca vou me contentar Vamos lá! Vídeo center|500px|Segunda Versão Personagens Os personagens em ordem de aparição: * Naruto Uzumaki * Ino Yamanaka * Sakura Haruno * Chōji Akimichi * Sai * Kakashi Hatake * Yamato * Shikamaru Nara * Neji Hyūga * Rock Lee * Tenten * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Shino Aburame * Kurenai Yūhi * Hinata Hyūga * Hidan (Primeira Versão) * Kakuzu (Primeira Versão) * Kotetsu Hagane (Primeira Versão) * Izumo Kamizuki (Primeira Versão) * Asuma Sarutobi * Gozu (Segunda Versão) * Kigiri (Segunda Versão) * Nurari (Segunda Versão) * Rinji (Segunda Versão) * Guren (Segunda Versão) * Deidara * Tobi * Estátua Demoníaca do Caminho Exterior * Pain * Kabuto Yakushi * Orochimaru * Sasuke Uchiha Curiosidades * Na segunda versão desta abertura, é mostrado tendo lutas que não ocorreram, como por exemplo: ** Sakura lutando contra Rinji ** Hinata lutando contra Gozu * Kihō é o único membro do Time Guren que não é mostrado na segunda versão desta abertura. * Desde o episódio 83 até o episódio 102, o espírito de Asuma pode ser visto junto do Time 10 durante esta abertura. * No Disney XD, quando Hidan corta o rosto de Asuma, o sangue foi editado e foi mostrado caindo no chão. Categoria:Aberturas Categoria:Aberturas Shippūden Categoria:Músicas